


Nothing to Hold Us Down

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex in Space, Space Wives, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey and Kaydel are held up starting their honeymoon, and make the best of it.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Nothing to Hold Us Down

The blue-and-green orb of Naboo fills the viewport before Kaydel’s eyes. Yes, she thinks, this is will start the honeymoon nicely.

Technically it should begin when they get to Passana and experience the festival, watching dances and sampling delicacies. But Rey’s lately had an idea and, seeing as they’ve been delayed leaving Naboo, she figures they might as well spend the rest of the afternoon and tonight in orbit and strike out tomorrow. Kaydel’s cool with that. She’d like to try this idea too.

“Everything locked down, Rey?” she calls. “Because if we break anything doing this and don’t have a good excuse for it, the hire company will rinse us.”

“Third check going round now, Del!” Kaydel did the first two sweeps, but now Rey’s checking for anything she might have missed. She does have better attention to detail, Kaydel admits.

She almost wishes they had the Millennium Falcon, but while that old rust bucket has a worn-out shoe comfort, Leia’s secured them a proper pleasure-yacht for their trip.

Which comes with the benefits of party lights, and a really good speaker setup. She sees to the lights first, dimming the main bulbs and setting the rest to vivid colours and slow, smooth movements that run in patterns over the ship’s interior.

Kaydel fiddles a bit with the sound system. Her own playlist, titled “After Hours”. The music is all smooth, liquid sounds, bassy enough to feel in her chest and undeniably sexual.

“The babymaking playlist?” asks Rey, swaying seductively as she draws close.

“Aww c’mon Rey, you know me better than that.” Kaydel laughs huskily. “It’s _one_ of my babymaking playlists.”

They’re content to slowdance for a few minutes, both of them feeling their desire build up until they can’t bear to have clothes between them. They need each other naked.

So off come the clothes and they stand embracing, their bare fronts pressed together, and Kaydel can hardly breathe with the anticipation. Plus it’s hard to put off giggling when Rey’s bush tickles against her hip.

“Ready?” grins her wife.

“Yeah.”

And with a raised hand and a ripple of the Force, Rey switches off the gravity.

Kaydel should’ve seen this coming before Rey suggested it. She’s so enjoyed Rey’s ability to lift her into the air – not to mention getting to tease her about how grumpy it would make Master Tano – during their lovemaking, that Rey’s bound to want to try it for herself.

Kaydel certainly doesn’t object as they both float into the air, thrilled by the feeling of weightlessness. And Rey, floating naked before her with her loose hair spreading in the zero-g, looks plain incredible.

“Holy…” Rey beams.

The freeness of this is unlike anything they’ve experienced before, slowly tumbling as the Falcon revolves around them. Rey gently swings Kaydel around before she lets go, and Kaydel slowly orbits her beautiful, blissfully naked wife.

But there’s only so long she can watch without touching. “OK, want you too much now!” she announces, grabbing Rey’s tight ass.

Rey giggles, twisting around to watch Kaydel peppering her butt cheek with kisses. “You do remember I said you’d never have to kiss my arse when we got married, Del?”

“Yeah, but a butt like yours needs appreciating.” Kaydel pulls back to stick her tongue out at Rey, and that gets her a glimpse of the pinkness between Rey’s thighs. “Though now you mention it, I can see something I like even better.”

She kisses and nips her way up Rey’s thigh, closer to her centre.

“Though first,” she says, bestowing a single light kiss on Rey’s opening. “I wanna tease you. I want to _roam_.”

Rey whimpers a little in protest as Kaydel pulls back and kisses the rest of the way up Rey’s thigh, just grazing the edge of her bush with her lips.

“Fuck, you tease too well,” Rey gasps as Kaydel wraps her legs around her waist, anchoring herself and lavishing attention on Rey’s breasts. With her hands she squeezes gently, pinching the nipples before she lowers her mouth to one.

“Only to please you,” Kaydel assures her, nuzzling against Rey’s other nipple before she takes that in her mouth.

Rey’s shallow breaths and growing moans come quietly in her ear, accompanied by fervent kisses on her cheek. Kaydel opens her eyes to see Rey gazing down at her. She still has her wife’s nipple in her mouth and, still holding her gaze, she runs her tongue around the areola in a lazy, luxuriant circle. It coaxes a low and delicious noise from Rey’s throat.

“ _So thirsty._ ” Rey’s low voice is husky now.

“Hey!” Kaydel giggles, remembering the first time they slept together. “That’s my line.”

Then her wife’s fervour becomes too enticing, and she slips back down Rey’s gorgeous body to the furled, rosy beauty of her sex. She finds it wet and kisses it deeply, drawing a fierce gasp out of Rey. A flower that’s even sweeter to taste, she thinks. Her fingers clasp Rey’s firm, muscular butt while Rey’s run through her hair.

The sweet salt of Rey’s pleasure on her tongue is as delicious ever, slick flowing from her with Kaydel’s tender attentions. She can feel herself getting wetter in response, caught up in her wife’s ecstasy.

“Don’t stop,” Rey pants. “Don’t stop don’t stop don’t _ah!_ ” That’s Kaydel pinching her nipple, as she realises that she really can’t stop, not even to tell that to Rey. Better to show, better to not let the sweet trickle from Rey’s cunt stop for even a moment, better to just savour it all right down to the way Rey’s thigh quivers against her shoulder.

Rey curls in on herself when she comes, all the better for Kaydel to peer deep into her wife’s eyes and relish the plaintive look of love written across her face.

“Wonderful,” Rey breathes at last. “Every time, you’re wonderful.”

“You too, Rey.” Kaydel floats up to kiss her, to share Rey’s taste with her. “I could live with never orgasming again if I got to make you come every day.”

“I’d still need to make you come,” Rey protests as Kaydel slips around behind her. Her hand’s already making for Kaydel’s inner thigh. “Can’t have my wife missing out.”

“I’ll take my turn in a bit.” Kaydel rubs Rey’s wonderful abs some more, just beginning to caress her angular hip too. “Cuz you need more, don’t you darling?” She grins at the low moan she gets from Rey, and gently nips at her shoulder. “Yeah, you do. Your sweet little cunt needs more love.”

Soft skin gives way to a thatch of downy hair as her hands reach Rey’s mound and linger for a minute, stroking gently. Her other hand traces the circles on Rey’s thigh that drive her wild, Kaydel fighting the lure of her wife’s clit until she can’t anymore. She finds the little pearl still sopping wet, so easy for her fingertips to slip over.

“I need something inside me,” Rey says softly.

“Got anything in mind, darling?”

“Yeah.” Rey puts a hand out and Kaydel feels a tingle of something in the air. Then the cupboard she pointed at is open and something shiny and copper-coloured is floating over.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Kaydel grins as she reaches out to intercept.

This toy is one that Rey bought, or rather had made by a “pleasure smith” in downtown Theed City. Kaydel took her there a little while after she proposed, knowing that the Naboo’s passion for romance is equalled by what they get up to between the sheets.

Its shape comes from a technique the Naboo call “forging water”, which means its surface rises and falls along its length. Beautiful to look at and very, very stimulating to feel.

She rubs it against Rey’s folds, sliding slowly. Little droplets of slick glisten on the shaft, and Kaydel feels herself get wetter at the sight. Then she tilts the toy and slips it into Rey’s opening, sighing with pleasure as her wife’s cunt stretches a little.

Pushing it deeper elicits a sigh of pleasure from Rey, and when at her urging Kaydel pushes it further and feels it bottom out inside her, it gets her a grateful moan. Rey’s even wetter now, her sex and the hair around it glistening with slick.

Kaydel drifts around Rey to embrace her from behind, reaching between her legs now to keep stimulating her with the toy. In this position, she can angle the toy just as Rey likes it, catching her most sensitive spot. She speeds up, finding no resistance as the dildo slips in and out of Rey.

With one hand, Rey teases her own breast. The other fastens on Kaydel’s wrist, urging her on. Rey looks plaintively over her shoulder at her, and it’s as huge a rush as ever to realise that she can do this to a Galaxy-saving Jedi.

“I’m flying, Del, I’m fucking flying, I’m-”

Kaydel quickly pulls the dildo out. Rey’s next words are lost in a drawn-out cry as her spine arches. Her orgasm erupts into the air, a liquid comet which shimmers in the light as it slowly dissipates and disperses.

“Oh… ohhh wow…” is all Kaydel can say. Rey is just speechless, and Kaydel pulls herself up and around to face her. “That just might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Never seen anything like it,” is all Rey can stammer, still trembling. But if there’s one thing in the Galaxy stronger than the Force, it’s Rey’s desire for Kaydel, and she pulls her closely, fierce with desire. “I wanna do that to you now, Del.”

She nearly tackles her way into Kaydel’s open arms, tipping them into a gentle roll so that when Kaydel looks up, she realises with a start that she’s looking at the ceiling.

Kaydel doesn’t need up or down. Rey’s her centre, the constant in this crazy universe that she can always come back to. She feels the wedding ring, hard and cold on her skin amidst the warmth of Rey’s hands, and it thrills her even more.

There’s the warm, soft tug of Rey’s mouth on her nipples, sending waves of pleasure through her and stoking the fire of want inside her. It only grows as Rey takes hold of her hips to kiss and nuzzle her way down her torso, then her mound and finally Kaydel gasps as Rey runs her tongue over her clit.

Rey’s calloused but gentle hands now slip up to her breasts, squeezing tenderly, and Kaydel places her own hands over hers. Her lover alternates between licks and soft kisses to her vulva, making her wetter still. She lets herself be pampered, lost in the liquid rhythms of the music and Rey’s lovemaking.

“I love your body,” Rey tells her, as do her roaming hands. The carnal, rouged light catches softly in her eyes. “You’re tough but soft and oh, your tits are just the best to touch.”

“Gimme more, Rey.” Kaydel’s almost delirious with desire now. “Please, I need it so bad.”

Rey’s eyes flash with delighted mischief. “More? You mean you want this too?” she coos, calling the toy back to her.

“Yes,” Kaydel whimpers. “Slip it into me Rey, fuck me… aww _yeah_ ,” she gasps as Rey guides it between her folds and slowly thrusts it into her. “You do it to me so sweetly. You’re fucking magic.”

“Oh, well if you want magic,” Rey grins, pulling her way up Kaydel’s body but leaving the toy in her cunt. “Just try this.”

“What are you-” But that’s as far as Kaydel gets. Rey uses the Force to make the dildo move, to make it thrust and twist inside her, and Kaydel’s words halt in her throat. It frees Rey’s hands, and she grabs Kaydel’s ass, squeezing her cheeks hard.

“Force,” Kaydel gasps as another thrust drives the toy further into her. “How’d you… _ah_ …”

“I practiced on myself,” Rey grinned. “Thinking of you all the while, of course. I had to know I’d got the hang of it.”

“You sure did,” Kaydel whimpers, wrapping her legs around Rey as well. “Aww yeah… Fuck, Rey, every time I think I’ve figured out how incredible you are…”

Rey shuts her up with a hard, greedy kiss, still kneading Kaydel’s buttocks with one hand and clutching her breast with the other. When she breaks off, her words are low and forceful with need.

“I want to see you squirt, Kaydel. I wanna see you come like I did for you. Can you do that for me, Del?”

“Yes,” Kaydel whimpers. “Force, Rey, you’re gonna make me come so much, I can feel it already.” She looks down at her wet thighs, and the slick-covered toy with which Rey’s still fucking her, deeply and sensuously. “Here it is, oh here it comes…”

But now Rey’s pushed her beyond words, and all Kaydel can do is hold her tight, moaning and whimpering. She can feel her cunt tightening hard on the warming metal, feel that glorious heat building inside her. All it takes is for the toy to twist a little and then she squirts, a gush of pleasure spilling from her as she cries out.

In her head it’s something like a rainbow mixed with a supernova, a burst of sensation which leaves her trembling in the air. She comes down – metaphorically at least – in Rey’s gentle embrace, enveloped in her long arms. The dildo floats lazily through the hold, neither woman going after it as they hold each other and kiss.

They’re a long time coming down, and that’s just fine by them.

“You know,” Rey says later, clambering into bed with Kaydel. The gravity’s back now. “There’s one thing I didn’t think through.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, if our… you know… didn’t have anywhere to land then it’s gonna be in the vents… and this ship is gonna smell like us fucking until we get to the next world and air it out.”

“My dear darling wife,” Kaydel laughs. “I totally fail to see how that’s a problem.”


End file.
